1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shielded connector directly mounted on various electric instruments such as a motor installed, for example, in an electric vehicle and more particularly to a shielded connector which makes connection for shielding and sealing for waterproofing at the same time that the connector is fixed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when a connector is connected to a vehicle instrument with electromagnetic shielding being made, as shown in FIG. 4A, an LA terminal 32 or the like attached to a cable 31 is inserted into the instrument through an opening 30a in an instrument panel 30 and connected with an internal instrument-side terminal, followed by application of a waterproof sealing 33 at the opening and winding with a shielding tape 34. Optionally, a shielding cable 31' with a shielding braid 34' is employed from the beginning as shown in FIG. 4B, followed by applying a sealing 33' for waterproofing.
The winding operation of the shielding tape 34, however, requires man-hours, and differences in winding are likely to be observed among individual operators, resulting in variations in performance. If the shielding cable 31' is employed, it is difficult to securely connect the shielding braid 34'.
Further, to ground the shielding wire of a shielded high voltage cable, a connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Sho 64-73785, which has a cylindrical portion hermetically fixed, for example, to a laser head, having the connecting part of the high voltage cable conductor inserted therein, and filled with an insulating material, and in which the shielding wire is held between two closures threaded together into the opening of the cylindrical portion. It is difficult, however, to separate the shielding wire from the high voltage cable without giving damage to the shielding wire itself or the inner insulating layer and requires much time of a skilled operator.